jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Smuta Living Dead (1997 video game)
Smuta: Living Dead ( СМУТА: Ожившие мертвецы Russian title, working title Подземелья Кремля II Kremlin Underground 2 otherwise known as Smoot: living dead ) is a 1997 russian horror first person shooter game was developed by Gelios and published by Newcom based on the DOS entire popular game is Doom and Wolfenstein 3D was a based developed game is Apogee Software and id Software, it is a third 3D similar FPS games that have developed company of Gelios Software was location from Moscow, Russia the game is began at the chapter 1 you are the only one survivor to pick up to weapons with axe, guns, power staff was divided into 10 area in this chapters game. The game if actual of the version is 1.1 issues promise at chapter 10 the boss doesn't not appearance at all, might till 1997 was new version is out 1.2 was under fact that have beat the game until the player came game freeze and crashed. Story 1941. Winter. The enemy came close to Moscow. The Soviet command was looking for any opportunity to increase the power of the army and turn the tide of war. A group of young Soviet scientists proposed a new project to create special weapons and military units. Deep underground, a top-secret laboratory was established. Modern equipment, food, electricity - everything was in abundance. In April 1942, a fascist bomb caused the breakout of an underground tributary of the Moscow River and numerous landslides. Laboratories were cut off from the surface, and communication was cut off. In 1968, in sensitive sites security personnel discovered in a state of shock completely white elderly people. It turned out that they were those who disappeared here during excavations in 1996. The laboratory had not been flooded, and they continued their mysterious jobs in an automatic mode. And since it was built on the site of the underground cemeteries of criminals since Ivan the Terrible, this led to a sinister and unexpected consequences: the spirits of villains and criminals are able to materialize and destroy the underground people. Gradually from the depths, the spirits appeared in the subway and kidnapped and killed people. If left unchecked, they will flood the town, and will begin a terrible turmoil. The Ministry of Internal Affairs sent a group of underground fighters of special forces on a mission to find the special laboratory, and in case of detection of the enemy, destroy them. They found maze walls and strange antiquities on the floor. The only familiar spot - the iron door with a sign "Caution: Power." The commander ordered them to disperse and to check the nearby areas. Then it all started. Strange sounds, howling and creaking came from everywhere. Somewhere, shooting was heard. Suddenly, there were people in old clothes who rushed to the fighters. Review Continuation of the game "Dungeons Kremlin" on the same engine, and is not much different in gameplay and graphics from the "predecessor". You need to run the underground, being shot dead by the boyars and other undead; It looks good, happy non-standard weapons: poleax, musket, and more. Opponents a lot, there is diversity: the archers with hammers, boyars, spitting some muck and the other, the passage difficult enough. Recommended especially ardent fans of the genre FPS, dreaming to beat in all his (genre) game. Spin-off titles Gelios Software later would working on the Raising Dead is a shareware if had worked out the new modeling and texture 3D rendering maps and download site, These games have many improvements, including better graphics, version history and registered game for retailers. External links * http://www.legendsworld.net/shooter/game/2045 Smuta Legendsworld Site Category:Russian Games Category:1997 Games Category:Windows Category:First-Person-Shooter Category:Russian Category:Gelios Software